


Quiet, Shy Love

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Crazy Thing (Haikyuu Love Stories) [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, Nekoma, Volleyball, managers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it weren't for our friends, we'd never have gotten together. At first it was only to protect me, or that's what it was for me. You'd always loved me, right from the very beginning. But what were my feelings? Even I don't know. Maybe though, I could fall for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet, Shy Love

“Hey Shoyo, where will you be heading for high school?” I didn't know why I was even bothering asking... I knew that he'd made up his mind before he even started middle school. But right now it was all I could think of to try and distract my mind.

“To same place where the Little Giant did!” he said, energetic and excited as ever. His answer was exactly as I'd expected. “Karasuno High School.”

Thinking about my own high school, I wished I could be as excited as Shoyo was. “Do you know where you'll be going, Mei?” He smiled at me like there was nothing in the world for anyone in the world to worry about. “I'll bet you'll go to the best school in Tokyo!”

“Mom says it'll probably be Nekoma since it's close by or there's an all girl school not much farther.” In all honesty, I didn't want to go to either, but I really didn't have any say in the matter. “Though I think I'd prefer the girls school since it's smaller.”

“Yeah, you're not so good with large crowds.” Being around large amounts of people made me uneasy. That was the reason I'd decided to go to the same middle school as Shoyo back when the two of us had finished elementary school. It was small and having familiar faces would help a lot. But now, now I had to leave all of them behind. “You feeling alright about it though? About moving to Tokyo with your mom, I mean.”

“I... I don't want to go...” I tried to smile, but it just felt so wrong. Leaving my home was the last thing I wanted, but I really didn't have any say in the matter. I was only allowed to stay until the end of middle school, then it was time to go live with my mother. “I'd rather stay here with Dad; we always got along better anyway. Plus all my friends are here...”

As usual, Shoyo was quick to cheer me up. It was one of the things I love about him. “Well, you'll still have all of us and you'll get to make new friends too!” I could feel myself tearing up as he spoke. “Double friends!”

Not now, I couldn't start crying now... This was one of those times when I had to act tough, even if I'd never actually been tough. “Shoyo...” I could hear my voice breaking. That's it, I'm going to cry... Throwing my arms around him and hugging tightly, I let the tears flow. If this would be the last time I ever got to see him, then there's no holding back. “I'll miss you so much!”


End file.
